One shot of Blu and Jewel
by Draclepire
Summary: This is my reaction of doing a one shot after Blu and Jewel has their argument at Luiz's Garage.


**Okay, before I start my next story, which will be a one shot, I am really, really, really sorry for not updating in such a long period of time and I do hope you guys are not mad at me and I sincerely apologize for my mistakes and I would also like to give a shout out to Alexriolover95 for giving me this idea of making this one shot story because without his idea, I would probably not be making this right now. So, enough of blabbering and let's get started! (The scene took after their chain was released, nearby Luiz's garage)**

"Blu, where are you going?" Jewel asked, showing concern to him.

Blu stopped strolling to the opposite direction of Jewel. He then turned around, only revealing half of his body. His mind right now is full of emotions. He wanted to be with Jewel, but his mind told him if he should go back and find Linda, his owner but he didn't know what decision to make. Instead, he took a glance at Jewel's eyes and look down to the floor and back again.

"Jewel, I know that we have been to some great adventures together, some thrills, and I know that you even hated me from the start but why do you have to ask me such questions like that?" Blu surprisingly said, not taking his eyes of Jewel.

Jewel, on the other hand, knew what Blu said was true. Why did she show some concern to him even though he almost bring them death during the escape from Nigel? Was this their destiny? Even if it's not, they are the last Blue macaws on the planet after all.

"Look, I, I…" she sighed," I know that I hated you ever since we've met each other. You see, I am a free-spirited bird. I don't like to be in cages, all I want is to be free, to have true freedom. And the moment you came in, I didn't expect another species of my kind to be found. But instead, I was hoping I could use you to help my escape from the cage. But when I saw you tried to kiss me, my mind just blew off and when you mentioned you were with a Human called Linda for a quarter of your life, the situation just got even worse. I was filled with anger because the thought of humans put a hole in my head. They took my parents away Blu, can you feel what I feel?"

Blu now turned fully, showing his full body toward Jewel. He has the same past as Jewel does but to him, her words doesn't seem convincing enough. Evidently because of a reason.

"Look Jewel, after everything you have said, I can see what you're like. But the thing is you're not my type," Blu truthfully said," you are an Independent and strong bird but look at me, I'm just clumsy bird, no potential, hopeless."

Blu said the last word like he was about to cry. Jewel came near him and looked into his eyes closely.

"Blu, after all we've been through, I can see what you can't see. You help us to outran Nigel, you have excellent climbing skills, which I don't seem to have, and does this all seem you have no potential at all?" Jewel confidently said, grabbing his wings.

"What is your point Jewel?" Blu asked.

"I want you to come and live with me in the Jungle," Jewel said, with a hint of confidence in her voice.

Blu became traumatized at what she said. Living with her, in the jungle? Forever?

He then threw her wings away and shifted around, showing his back towards Jewel. This was his last and final decision. His emotions overcame his body, leaving him uncontrollable momentarily.

"I'm sorry Jewel," he said, trying to hide his true feelings," I don't belong with you. Find someone who you truly deserve with. I'm just foolish, I will just 'cause trouble to you."

He didn't care whether his friends are listening to him or not, he just wanted to end this and walk away like he used to be. But he knew something bad is going to happen.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Hold it right there!" Rafael interrupted, not seeming to care what Jewel was about to say next. He put his wings over Blu's shoulder and pull him away to get some distance from Jewel.

"Blu," Rafael continued," you shouldn't have said that. She just offered you the best thing she could, why did you refused to listen what she said? Do this 'Linda' thing looks more important to you than what you see in her? And besides, you can't even fly yet. How'd you are going to walk home yourself?"

Blu was getting annoyed listening to tons of questions Rafael asked. Hearing the world Linda increases his rage dramatically. He tried to hold his anger but somehow, it failed. He wanted to scream.

"Listen Rafael! I don't care what advises or tips what you have given me. And do you want to the truth? Fine I will tell you and all of you. With Jewel's kind of attitude, she's never going to have friends! You hear me, no friends at all! Including me!" Blu shouted at the top of the lungs.

Jewel gasped in horror, Nico and Pedro was too scared to say anything. Heck, they both never saw this side of Blu before including Rafael.

Blu looked back to Jewel. He looked at her eyes, full of sadness, tears, and horror. What Blu said had put a hole in her heart. She felt her life is now useless. Cloud started to form together and lighting emerges from it.

"Blu, did you really mean what you said?" Jewel whimpered, tears start to roll on her cheeks.

Blu started to calm a little, feeling a little guilty at what he had just said. His heartbeat increased, feeling worried what Jewel might say next.

"Jewel, I-"

"DID YOU REALLY MEAN WHAT YOU SAID? AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, WHAT MAKES YOU TO BECOME LIKE THIS?! I'M NOT HEARING ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU! NEVER!" Jewel screamed, her voice echoed towards the narrow valley.

In a second, she flutters away as if someone was chasing her. Blu could only stare at her flying away to the opposite direction as he does.

Rafael came close to him and whispered," Blu, I'm sorry. You just ruined your chances of being together with her. I can't help you anymore, not with your kind of attitude."

Rafael started fluttering away immediately. Nico and Pedro shook their heads and flew to the Samba club, leaving Blu alone.

Another lightning struck from the clouds and rain poured down from the dark sky. The wind intensified, brushing through Blu's feathers. The road was wet and can be easily slipped if people or birds are not careful enough. The streetlight flickered on, shining near it.

Blu look up to the night sky and take a deep sigh. _What's wrong with me?_ He started walking on the sidewalk, straight to the city, ignoring the rain that pours over him.

Meanwhile with Jewel…

Jewel was fluttering as fast as she could to reach the rainforest. The dark areas make it hard for her to navigate through it but her instincts aid her. She breath heavily, her wings are sore and tired. After a full 5 more minutes of flying, a tree was in her path.

She squinted her eyes and fortunately, it was an empty hollow. She hurriedly flies to the hollow and landed in. Jewel then looked around the hollow. It was a little stinky but she didn't mind. Cobwebs were attached to the ceiling of the hollow. The wall has slightly moistened, allowing the brown color to be damper. The ground was a little rough and sliding onto it can cause a scar or bruise.

She took the opportunity to sit and lay on her back, leaving her wings wide open. While trying to inhale oxygen heavily, she stared at the ceiling the look at the left. In her mind, she imagines seeing Blu next to her doing the same thing as she would. He then would cuddle with Jewel, bringing her warmth.

She snapped back to reality. She wanted it to happen but knew now it's too late. She shifted to her right. _Blu, why don't you want to come with me? I'm feeling lonely now. I just hope you are here with me now._

She then drifted to sleep and darkness surrounded her.

Meanwhile with Blu…

Blu was still strolling away to the city. His feathers are now damp, soaked in the heavy rain. He looked to his back one more time. He stepped on a puddle accidentally and saw his reflection. He looked at himself and realized what he has done. He went wide-eyed for a second. He felt something inside him, courageness, and guiltiness.

 _Jewel, I'm coming back for you!_ Despite all the lightning, the heavy rains, limited light source, he went back to find Jewel, fighting all the way through the storm.

He past through varieties of buildings and seems abandon as several windows are cracked, full of darkness. He wiped the liquid that rolled down through his face. Blu is now panting, his lungs prominently looking for didn't care for a single bit.

 _Just a few more, and I will make it._

He recalls what Jewel had told him. She mentioned about living with her in the jungle. Hearing the word jungle send shivers down Blu's spine, making his knee feel weak. He never been to the jungle once in his life but his odds on surviving in the jungle are very slim, so he knew he had to be careful.

As he arrived at the entrance of the jungle, he gulped. He then look around and hearing weird noises that he has never heard before. _How can Jewel live around like this?_ The pure of courage overcome his senses and off his way inside the rainforest. Fear was forming inside him as he was running deeper in but he fights it back.

For minutes he has been running. He shouted," Jewel! Jewel! Where are you?!" He breathed heavily and talking too much may take a huge consumption of his energy. He didn't let his hope down whether it may seem impossible to find her. _Never give up, never give up._

"JEWEL!" he shouted one last time under his breath.

Meanwhile with Jewel…

Jewel was still sleeping peacefully, despite the heavy rains. Someone was calling her name and seems to get louder every time her name is called. She couldn't take anymore. Instead, she wakes up and sits in a good posture.

 _Who could have called me at this hour? Is this my imagination or is this-_

JEWEL!

JEWEL!

Jewel heard her name multiple times. _Is that…Blu?_ She could have sworn it was him but refuse to believe. She shook her head. _No, it's not him. He just left me. But is it really him?_

JEWEL!

Her name was being called again but even louder this time. She grumbles and walks to the mouth of the hollow. She put her head outside and it was raining heavily. She felt drops of rain pouring on top of her head. The rain and thick tress makes a deadly combination to birds or people who is still out here walking.

JEWEL!

Her name is called out more time. She squinted her eyes trying to see who called her. She then looked at the ground and saw a blue speck of dot coming towards her tree. She thinks twice before she reacts. Without wasting more time, she flew down. Luckily, the weight of the heavy rain didn't plummet her to the ground instantly. Her body is now all soaked with water.

It was harder to see down here with all the fog around. She looked around, aware of her surroundings. A lightning struck and saw a figure in front of her. _Blu?_ She trudged towards the unknown figure. As she got to a closer distance, it was another blue bird.

"Blu?" Jewel loudly said, trying to reach it.

The figure seemed to move around and Jewel could not believe what see saw. It was Blu.

Her eye catches his, nor knows what to say. They both kept on staring at each other. "Jewel…" Blu murmured, surprised to see her. For Jewel, she didn't show any reactions when see him, but in her heart, she was very, very, very glad to see him. She looked to her right. All she wanted is for him to hug her and be with her forever. She decided Blu must take a step first and not her and it came true.

Blu, knowing she won't look at him, walked forward slowly. "Jewel, I'm sorry what I said earlier," He said, saying upon his heart," I just got angry when you mention about Linda. But I understand everything now. I realize I was meant for you."

Jewel listened but it didn't convince her enough. Blu came nearer to her much to her surprise. He wrapped his right wing behind her head and her left wing around her middle body. He turned her head around to meet his. Jewel seemed to be a little shock. Knowing she can't get out from his grasp, she talked. " Blu, what are you-"

She was cut off when Blu pushed her head in and kissed her. Jewel went wide-eyed and try to struggle free but the more Blu kissed her, the more she relaxes. She then closed her eyes and enjoys the kiss. After a few moments Jewel closed her eyes and wrapped her wings around Blu's head, pushing deeper in. After a full 30 seconds enjoying it, they both disconnect from each other.

"Jewel, are you ma-"

Jewel in an instant hugs Blu and placed her head on Blu's chest. In retuen, Blu hugs her back, enjoying the moments. "Blu, do you promise to be with me," she paused," forever?"

Without hesitation, Blu answered," Yes, I swear with all my life." He smiled as so Jewel. "Jewel," he continued," I think we should get to a hollow now. I don't want to be to be out here."

Jewel smirked," It's right in front you." Blu then give an 'oh' expression. "Come on, let's get there." Blu said.

Without wasting any more time, she hops into his back as he started to climb the tree using as this was one of his specialty.

Now, the two Blue macaws can now rest in peace, together forever.

 **END…**

 **Okay guys, I'm finished with this chapter and if you see what Alexriolover95 says about me writing as Jewel's point of view, it was wrong. I apologize I said to him the wrong thing. Now, please send me a review and tell me how this story is and if I need any improvements, criticism is open. And the story 'One morning in Minnesota' will be continued. Don't worry, I will continue. That's all for now and see you all next time. Peace.**


End file.
